


The Milk Run

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Meddling brothers, Meet-Cute, Minor Destiel, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, but also a sweet baker, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Sam happens to run by a bakery one day on his morning jog, and he comes across a handsome man. It will take him several weeks until he gathers the courage to act on his developing feelings and admit he likes a sweet treat (despite everyone thinking he only eats healthy food). The result will be one where everyone wins, though.





	The Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

> Meant for the Destiel Port Bingo weekly challenge with the prompts as "a hint of sabriel" and "gold," but this fic turned out to be mostly sabriel with a hint of destiel. Go figure!

****

The first thing Sam blurted out when he met Cas was: “You have any brothers?”

Cas chuckled. He knew he was good-looking, and this was the usual response. “I do, but they’re all troublemakers in their own right. It’s best not to get mixed up with them.”

Sam nodded his head and left the conversation at that. For several months, he heeded Cas’ advice.  That is, until Dean’s birthday arrived and they had pie for dessert.

“Come on, Sam! It’s my birthday and I want you to celebrate with me. Plus, the pie is apple – how bad could that be?”

Sam found it hard to disagree once he tasted the dessert. It was sinfully delicious. The crust was golden brown and had just the right amount of flakiness and crunch. The apples inside were fresh. It made Sam start to question why he didn’t eat dessert more often.

“Where’d you get this pie, Dean?” He tried to act casual, but Sam wasn’t fooling anyone.

Dean returned to the table with his second – but not last – slice.

“Cas actually brought it home. One of his brothers owns a bakery down on Main Street. Happy birthday to me!” he exclaimed gleefully as he scooped a large bite into his mouth.

“I can’t understand how Cas thinks _this_ – “ Sam motioned to the image of Dean with his mouth full and a bit of melted ice cream running down his chin “ – is attractive.”

“Surprisingly, this is very similar to what he sees on a nightly basis. Except, my mouth is stuffed with his dick and I’m drooling saliva and cum instead.”

“Ugh! Dean, I did not need a visual of that.” Sam cleared his plate from the table and headed to the kitchen sink.

The mysterious bakery stayed in the back of Sam’s mind for a solid week before he finally went into town to investigate.

\- - -

He woke up at 8am in the morning, well before Dean would regain consciousness. Sam went for a morning jog and on his way back home, he stopped inside the little shop on the corner. There was only one bakery in the 10-mile radius, so this had to be it.

Once inside, Sam was still panting from his run. His breaths became even deeper when he noticed the sweet scent of fresh-made pastries. Seeing no customers yet, he decided to rest and stretch along the glass case in front of the counter.

A short man came out, carrying a tray of blueberry scones. Seeing Sam, he said in mock seriousness: “Don’t touch or tap on the glass. It scares them.”

Sam was unable to reply, caught up in how the sun streaming in from the window cast a warm glow around the man.

“See something you like?” the man asked. Sam didn’t know if he meant himself or the food. Did it even matter?

“I’m sure you’ve worked up quite an appetite,” the stranger continued, looking Sam up and down.

Sam cursed the gods for what he was wearing. His old Stanford shirt had sweat stains around the neck and his armpits. He managed to covertly sniff his underarms – whew! He better get out of here before he stunk up the place!

“I have to… go. Yeah, um…” Sam blushed before jogging out the door. Unfortunately, he turned to the right instead of the left, which was the direction of his house. Sam could have easily run past the bakery, and he’d be gone again before anyone would notice. There was a right way to solving a problem, then a wrong way, and finally The Winchester Way. Sam and his brother almost always made a situation worse or more complicated before they fixed things. Such was the case today.

Sam slowed down as he passed the bakery once more. He stared into the windows until he could see the man behind the counter. As if sensing being watched, the man looked up, causing Sam to avert his eyes. He forgot to breathe in that moment, triggering a coughing fit. Concern appeared on the other man’s face, and Sam could tell he was about to come out to help.

Sam waved him off, pointing to himself and signing that he was okay. He gave a thumbs-up and waited until the man inside did the same. Sam blushed upon seeing his own reflection in the window. He started running again and almost tripped on the welcome mat outside the bakery’s door, but he kept going.

\- - -

Sam stayed in bed the following morning and the next one, but the day after that, he decided to go to the gym and then jog home – which meant he had to carry his duffle bag the whole way, as well.

Just before he rounded the corner to the bakery, Sam ducked into the alleyway. He tore off his sweat-drenched shirt and pulled out a fresh one from his bag. He left the bag sitting on the sidewalk, hoping no one would steal it for the brief minute he’d be gone.

Sam strode into the sweets shop, inhaled the scent of mouthwatering food, and turned around to leave.

“You’re not going to buy anything?” a voice somewhere behind him yelled out. He knew it belonged to the handsome man from the other day.

Sam wanted to reply “Are you for sale?” but he chickened out at the last minute. He walked out the door, grabbed his stuff from the curb, and went home.

\- - -

He continued visiting the bakery and stopping in to smell the aroma, only to leave empty-handed for several weeks. He knew he was torturing himself, adhering to the “health freak” stereotype everyone labeled him as instead of giving in to his temptations and cravings every once in a while. He was a coward, though, and he knew it.

One day, though, he was in the middle of changing out of his shirt when the bakery man opened the back door and came out with a bag of garbage. They both saw each other and stopped what they were doing. Sam’s shirt was only half-on, exposing his flat stomach and the gym shorts that hung low on his hips.

They stared for what felt like hours, and then Sam gave a shiver as a bead of sweat rolled down the curve of his back. It startled them out of the bubble they had created, and the man a couple feet away from him spoke up, breaking the silence.

“You know, you don’t have to do that,” he said, motioning to the change of clothes.

“But… I stink!”

“You were trying to impress me, and that’s admirable. But I’ve been mopping that floor inside for 6 years now, and I’ve served more homeless men than you could imagine. I’m no stranger to bad smells. And you, my friend -” he said as he stepped closer to gain a whiff of Sam. “- are welcome in there any time. I don’t go by the ‘ _no shirt, no shoes, no service’_ rule. Hell, if you wanted to come in naked, I wouldn’t put up a fight!”

Sam blushed again, and the color made its way down his chest. It was a beautiful look on him.

The man kept speaking: “Come by here around 10:30, will you? I get a break before the lunch crowd arrives.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. Was this guy asking him out? He didn’t think he had ever actually uttered a full sentence around the man, and he wanted a _date_?

“Um… yeah, sure. I’ll be here.”

The man smiled widely and opened the door to go back inside. “Good, I’m looking forward to it. Oh, and kid? Don’t change your clothes. I kind of dig the hot mess look,” he said as he gave Sam a last once-over. It caused Sam to duck his head in embarrassment.

\- - -

Sam arrived promptly at the designated time, lying to Dean and saying that he was out getting groceries.

The man at the bakery waved to him from behind the counter, and pointed to a table they could sit at. He brought over two coffees and a muffin that he placed in the middle of the table.

Of course there was a latte design on Sam’s coffee, and of course it was of a dick. Sam could tell that the man wasn’t trying to hold back his intentions.

“I hope it’s okay that we share this muffin. There was only one left, and I had to snag it before someone else bought it.”

“Yeah. What kind is it?” Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him. As much as he denied liking desserts, he couldn’t just refuse the kind gesture.

“Lemon-blueberry. It’s one of my favorites,” the guy across from him stage-whispered.

“No way!” Sam exclaimed. “It’s my favorite, too. The perfect mix of –“

“- tart and sweet,” they both replied, causing them to laugh and stare into each other’s eyes.

They talked for a long time, and the conversation felt more natural than many Sam had recently had. After a while, Sam remembered the coffee in front of him. Thankfully it was still warm.

When he lowered his cup, there was foam on his upper lip. Without hesitation, the other man wiped it off with his thumb and sucked it off. Sam’s eyes darkened with a different kind of hunger.

The man soon realized his mistake, though. “I’m sorry, that was terribly forward of me. I don’t even know your name.”

“Sam,” he said more confidently than any other introduction he had made in the past. He was not going to screw this up, not after the progress they had made to get here.

He stuck out his hand across the table, and the man returned the favor. _Nice grip_ , Sam thought. _Exactly what I look for in a guy._

“Gabriel. Nice to officially meet you.”

“Likewise.”

They talked for a few more minutes before parting ways. Sam decided to buy some pie for Dean because he was in such a good mood.

He opened the door back at home, greeted by his brother and Cas who sat on the couch.

“Hey, I forgot to text you that we’re out of milk. I hope you remembered,” Dean said.

“Actually, I didn’t go to the store.”

“What?” his brother exclaimed. “That’s the whole reason you left this morning. You didn’t even finish breakfast, you were in such a hurry!”

“I know. But I did bring you some pie.” Sam fished it out of his bag.

“Now you tell me! You could have started with that.”

Dean grabbed the pie and offered fork and dug in, not caring about anything else in that moment. Sam went to his room, probably to change clothes.

“Mmm. I forgot how good pie tasted.”

“Dean, you had some last night. On my body, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, but fresh pie made this morning? That’s in a league of its own, man.” Dean groaned again, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

“Do you… do you think Sam met Gabe?” Cas asked.

The question made Dean pause his almost-completed assault on the dessert.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I hope so. We’ve been planning this for months now. Who would have thought it’d take the brainiac of the family this long to go along with our scheme?”

\- - -

Sam ducked into the shower, feeling the hot water cascade down his body. He thought back to the date (if you could call it that) he had this morning, and the gorgeous guy he had the pleasure of spending a blessed 45 minutes with (yeah, they definitely went over the allotted break time, but Sam found out that Gabriel was both the main baker _and_ the boss, so it really didn’t matter). He remembered how Gabriel pressed his leg against Sam’s under the table the whole time they talked, and how Gabriel sucked the foam off of his thumb. It got Sam thinking of what else the man could suck…

Suddenly, Sam was transported back to the memory of yesterday, when Gabriel found him half-naked in the alley. That encounter could have gone in a much different, sexier way. Gabe could have pushed him against the wall, kissed Sam within an inch of his life, and continued undressing him. In this dream, Gabe could get on his knees and suck Sam’s cock like there wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing. Right before Sam was ready to come, he’d pull Gabe up in a scorching kiss and rip his pants apart, wrapping Gabe’s legs around Sam as he fingered him open. They’d have rough, dirty sex with biting and scratching and they’d _love_ it.

Soon, real-life Sam was spilling into his hand, crying out the man’s name. He leaned against the wall of the shower, exhausted. He hadn’t had an orgasm that strong in a while.

As he turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom, his phone buzzed with an unknown number.

_‘So, how was it?_ ’ the text read.

Sam looked around, wondering if anyone had heard what he’d been up to in the bathroom. They didn’t have any next-door neighbors, so no one should be spying on him.

_‘Who is this?’_ he replied.

_‘Gabe. We met for coffee this morning?’_

Oh, right. They exchanged phone numbers! Now Sam was excited again. But how did Gabe know what just happened?

_‘Wanna do it again sometime?_ ’ a new text came through.

Sam would most definitely want a repeat of this entire morning, if he was being honest with himself. He texted Gabe back, and they made plans for later that week – for dinner, this time.

\- - -

It took Sam about a month longer until he introduced Gabriel to Cas and Dean. It turned out to be somewhat awkward because Dean and Cas shared a knowing look before Cas explained that Gabe was one of his many brothers.

Sam didn’t see Dean handing five dollars over to Cas from their bet on how long it would take Sam to bring Gabriel home. It was just as well.

The four of them curled up in the living room watching a movie together, each in their lover’s arms.

The best part of this? Dean would get free pie for LIFE!


End file.
